The present invention relates to an apparatus for the combining of a mechanically supported hot air blower, hair drying unit with an operator-controlled switch to free hands for the artistic styling of natural and artificial hair by hot forming and cold setting in the styling salon or the home.
In Disclosure Document No. 365727, submitted to the PTO on Nov. 22, 1994 there appears much of the material in this specification.